


We'll Meet Again

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: They may not be able to meet up now, but one day they will.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short description, it was a very impulsive idea, so the fanfiction itself is quite short. Disclaimer: I don't own Andi Mack or Vera Lynn's 'We'll Meet Again'. Stay safe, I hope you enjoy my fic, don't forget to comment if you do! Have a great day :)
> 
> L x

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Underdog," TJ Kippen told his boyfriend with a sad smile. "But, one day, we'll be able to meet up again. One day, it'll be safe to do so and we'll be together." 

"I wish it would come sooner," Cyrus groaned. "That's all. I know I'm being selfish-there are people out there suffering, and everything in this country has been hectic, we want our vulnerable to stay safe as well as ourselves. I get that. Of course I do." 

"Yeah, I understand. I do. How am I expected to cope without the little kisses you'd give me 'for no reason'?" 

"And how am I expected to cope without your hand in mine, reassuring me and telling me everything is going to be alright? I loved the way you would stroke your thumb along my palm. It was soothing." Cyrus raised his eyebrows at his significant other, who looked shocked. Well, the mass of pixels on his screen did, anyway. 

Huh. He must have done something right, then. "It was?"

"Yes, and I've had to go without it for so long," the darker haired boy pointed out, teary eyed. The basketball captain sighed, his patience worn thin. 

"Look, Cy, you're amazing and all, but there's nothing I can do about this, so I would really appreciate some optimism right now. I think everyone would benefit from a bit of that."

Cyrus nodded and contemplated this in his head. What was optimistic? What would make him happy? "Let's see...." He muttered under his breath, deep in thought. That's when a figurative light bulb went off in his head. "That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and he used air quotations over the word 'it'. 

"On the BBC, ages ago, in Britain, they played Vera Lynn's 'We'll Meet Again'. It was originally sung in the Second World War, to reassure soldiers and their families. But it was sang in the context of the Coronavirus situation." 

"Oh right. I knew your obsession-" Cyrus glared at him-"um, fascination, sorry, with England and Britain in general would come in handy one day."

"When doesn't it come in handy?" 

"No offense, but I would hardly call the knowledge that the official animal of Scotland is a unicorn or the fact that the world wide web was invented by an English scientist, or the awareness that there is a place in Wales called 'Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyllllantisiliogogogoch' would be counted as particularly useful. Nor is the fact that the movie, 'the Titanic' was made in the capital city of Northern Ireland, Belfast."

"Hey! If they're such useless facts, then how come you know them? Oh, and you pronounced it wrong."

"Irrelevant. And I don't need to be able to pronounce that place name. Anyway, what are you getting at about 'We'll Meet Again'?"

Cyrus stared at him as though he was crazy. Maybe he was. "It's relevant to our situation, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And you like music, don't you?" He smirked at this. 

"Consider it a love-hate relationship. I love it, but hate the name it gave me."

"I don't hate your name."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, you're my boyfriend."

"Moving on from that, you love music. You play the piano, for goodness' sake."

"So? What's your point?"

"A-ha! I'm getting onto my point, Albert Einstein. Also, if I could boop your nose right now, I would have done when I said, 'a-ha!' but unfortunately, seeing as we're on a video call right now, that is physically impossible."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed that," TJ noted sarcastically. "Though if you had done that, it would have been adorable."

"I know, that's the point. Okay, back to the subject. My point is that we should sing 'We'll Meet Again'."

TJ wrinkled his nose. "It's not a bad idea, per se, but I'm not exactly the best of singers, am I?"

Cyrus shrugged. "You sang well enough at Andi's party."

"That's different," his boyfriend defended. "I knew the song."

"It's fine, I'll pull the lyrics up." 

"You don't have to-"

"No, I insist."

"Fine." 

Half an hour later, after a significant amount of rehearsal, they were finally ready. Kippen couldn't believe that he was about to do this, but crazier things had occurred in life, like the Pentagon kind of, basically confirming UFOS. Or Anonymous exposing the president. Things like that. All he was doing was singing a prehistoric song with the guy he had fallen for.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through just like you always do. 'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away," Cyrus began. 

"So will you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day." TJ continued. 

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do. 'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away," Cyrus sang through his tears. 

"So will you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singin' this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day....." TJ finished off, tears springing up in his laurel green eyes. 

"It's getting late," Cyrus whispered. He rubbed his eyes. It was half past ten at night. "I should go to bed soon. That was a very emotionally powerful song."

"You can say that again," TJ muttered, wiping his tears away. The two of them had been together for just over a year when the global pandemic had started, and they were very invested in each other. "Cyrus?" 

"Yes?"

"I know we're young, so young, being fifteen, and ridiculously clueless about the world, but if there's one certainty, it's each other. We've grown very, very close over the past year. Do you agree?"

"Of course I do. Where are you going with this?"

"It won't be long, I promise," TJ took a deep breath and spoke the words he'd been keeping inside of him ever since that fateful night on the bench at Andi's party. "I think....I love you, Cyrus Goodman." 

For several, agonizing seconds, a dumbstruck Cyrus sat there in complete silence. Had his boyfriend really just announced that he loved him? This was massive. No, it wasn't ideal or too romantic doing so over video call. But it was still TJ, and he was home. He struck him how homesick he was and how he'd always wanted to utter those words himself, but had never summed up the courage to do so. Until now. "I love you too, TJ Kippen."

"Really?" His voice was hopeful. 

"Yes, Teej. Really. I always have done." They were both crying again, but that was okay. It was good crying. It was healthy. 

"Goodnight, Underdog. Sleep well." 

"Goodnight, Teej. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, and Cyrus?"

"Yeah?" Cyrus murmured sleepily, beginning to drift off. The following words were the last ones that he heard before he fell asleep.

"We'll meet again, don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day." 

And TJ Kippen was right. One day, they would. But, for now, they were happy, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this, remember that you are loved. Stay safe, have an awesome day! Comment below if this so much as made you smile! Thanks :) 
> 
> L x


End file.
